User talk:XxDESTROxX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Upcoming features page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Heard you you were talking about me on the other wiki. anything you need help with--RaiderZ (talk) 01:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi there, Destro. I'm a spokesperson from the MCPE wiki (the other one) and I wanted to bring to your notice that the logo you are using is ours, and I must insist that you stop using it immediately. Thanks, Darthwikia25 10:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) DESTRO, dude, this wiki is outdated, incomplete, and unnecessary. I conclude it is best you just delete it. if not, i will try to find someone who will. The OTHER mcpe wiki has 600+ pages. this has only 36. Might as well just let this one pass away... CubicQuazar (talk) 03:43, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I am an EditProtected (member with extremely broad editing rights) from the main MCPE wikia (minecraftpocketedition.com.wikia) and I am just concerned about that update 0.16.0 page. I had to manually undo the vandalism, and am concerned it will be the target of vandalism pretty soon. You do realize that as an admin you can lock the page and protect it so that only you or trusted editors can do so. I hope I get a quick reply, and have a great day. FloatingAxeHead Editprotected | Editor | 05:24, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I see you replaced the MCPE icon with a more relevant title for this wiki. ty Destro CubicQuazar [talk] 22:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC)